


broom cupboard adventures

by bananas



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Implied Smut, M/M, barely mentioned titch/woakes, cacti are cockblocks, grumpy jimmy makes an appearance, is it a fic without me throwing an unnecessary but lovable ship in to it, it was bound to happen eventually, so basically a harry potter au, that's important enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas/pseuds/bananas
Summary: "Why is there a cactus in here?""I don't know. Filch is weird. Probably hoped he could booby-trap this cupboard and catch someone in the act."





	broom cupboard adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbieGeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbieGeorge/gifts).



> as part of the mini fic prompt challenge, I wrote a harry potter au piece no one (not even the prompter) asked for!  
> the prompts given to me were: a giggly fumble in an enclosed space, spiky cactus and ice cream. I tried to include them as best as I could.
> 
> this fic was a challenge because I usually don't write smut or imply smut but I enjoyed writing this and especially loved expanding my writing horizons so thank you for this lovely opportunity albiegeorge :) and thank you for being so patient. I do hope you like this.
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> p.s. in this au, Steven and Stuart are teachers at Hogwarts and not students because they're old and that would be weird kinda

  
Steven had been minding his own business as usual, strolling through the school corridors towards the kitchens in the hopes of being served some ice cream by the house elves when, out of nowhere, an arm emerged through the doors of one of the broom closets lined up against the walls. The arm grabbed Steven roughly by the sleeve, yanking him from the brightly lit hallway in to the pitch black of the closet, shutting the door swiftly on them.

"What the fuck?" Steven said into the darkness. A softly muttered "lumos" followed as the other occupant of the dusty, spidery broom cupboard lit their wand, filling the tiny space with a soft glow.

"Hey," Stuart said, coming into focus in the dim light and grinning widely at him.

"Hi," Steven said hesitantly, but he was beginning to smile as well.

"I missed you."

"We saw each other this morning." Steven raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend but Stuart was unperturbed and his smile didn't falter even at Steven's jab.

"I know."

"How was your field trip?" Steven asked, intertwining his hands with Stuart's.

"Good. The kids loved Zonko's factory. Jimmy was grumpy and hardly any help in chaperoning. Joe laughed at everything the students did. It was the usual." Stuart shrugged, tugging Steven closer until he was pressed up against him.

Steven made a sound of agreement, pressing his lips to Stuart's and Stuart sighed softly, opening his lips in response. Steven's arms slid across his waist as he leaned back, allowing Stuart to push him up against the wall of the broom cupboard, not two inches away from where they were positioned before.

As Stuart's hands roamed and Steven's back arched, their robes and shirts were discarded and Steven felt the rough, wooden wall of the cupboard against his back. He adjusted himself, turning so that he was pushed against the corner instead, allowing Stuart better access to his neck and chest.  
  
Stuart ventured lower and Steven closed his eyes, pushing his head back in bliss as he reached his hands out to find something, anything to hold onto, so that the weakness in his knees from Stuart's hands and mouth on his body wouldn't cause him to fall over. Instead, he felt sharp pinpricks pierce his fingers and his hand recoiled immediately.

"Ow!" he said in shock and Stuart's head came up immediately.

"What? What did I do?"

"No, not you. It was just that cactus over there," Steven said confused, as his eyes adjusted, focusing on the sharp, green plant on the solitary shelf of the cupboard. "Why is there a cactus in here?"

"I don't know. Filch is weird. Probably hoped he could booby-trap this cupboard and catch someone in the act."

Stuart waggled his eyeborws and Steven laughed. He then saw his boyfriend looking at him expectantly, mouth still swollen, and realized they had been in the middle of something until the cactus rudely interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, continue."

Stuart smiled again, ducking back down and Steven wound his hands in his boyfriend's hair, tugging at it slightly.

Steven came with a small shout of his boyfriend's name and Stuart smiling angelically up at him afterwards. Returning the favor didn't prove tricky, now that they had the mechanics of giving blowjobs in the broom cupboard down but leaving the cupboard inconspicuously was impossible and Steven left with red cheeks amongst hooting and cheering from the crowd of teachers entering or exiting the staff room, right next to which their cupboard was.

"Nice ice cream break, Finny," called Titch, grinning widely next to an ever-smiling Chris Woakes who laughed at his boyfriend's jab.

Steven just flipped them off, grabbing Stuart's hand and leading them down the corridor, intent on dragging him to get that ice cream he'd first set out for. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: [tumblr](http://storm-alert.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
